Nigel Barnaby
'''Nigel Barnaby, '''nicknamed Nigel Rally, is a Human-Garde who appears in Hunt for the Garde, The Fate of Ten (though not by name), and United As One. He is one of the main characters in Generation One and Fugitive Six. He is from London, and is described as having a spiky mohawk. He is seen in Hunt for the Garde fighting off many Mogadorians in Niagara Falls with Fleur, Bertrand, and Ran. The Mogadorians attacked after Nigel and the other three Human-Garde upload a video of themselves onto YouTube. This video also attracted the attention of Number Six, Sam, Ella, Daniela, and Lexa. After being recruited by them with the other Human-Garde, he trains with Number Nine and Number Six, as well as Daniela Morales and Caleb in Patience Creek. When Phiri Dun-Ra and dozens of Vatborns attack Patience Creek, Nigel and the others fight back. He, Fleur, Ran, and Bertrand disarm and kill many Vatborns with their telekinesis. He and the others stop when they see John, and Phiri Dun-Ra uses six icicles to impale and kill Fleur before she can react, and burns Bertrand alive with a fireball. An enraged Nigel opens fire on Phiri, and she twists his gun to backfire in his hand. Ran is brave enough to pick up an injured Nigel and get him and herself to safety before Phiri can kill either of them. After the Garde rescue them at Patience Creek, they go to an area outside of Pittsburgh to drop off Lawson and the other humans. Nigel, Ran, Caleb, and Daniela are sent away to lead the remaining Human-Garde as the future defenders of Earth. John also gives them the five Chimærae to look after them. Nigel becomes acquainted with Bandit. During Generation One, Nigel's sexuality is hinted at. Einar reminds Nigel of his time at Pepperpont, being passed around like a toy by the better-looking boys. It is also remarked by Caleb, that although he isn't interested in men, it's fine if Nigel is. Nigel is almost killed in Generation one, when Einar uses his emotional manipulation legacy to make Nigel walk onto a frozen lake and drown himself. He is resuscitated by Ran. In Fugitive Six, Nigel is confirmed as being gay. In Chapter 10, when Caleb's brother Chris taunts him and calls him "Gayleb", Caleb responds saying "Actually, my roommate Nigel is gay". This was reflected later by Caleb as an impulse desicion. Ran describes Nigel as being the loud mouthed punk, with a sonic voice, who is secretly incredibly fragile. It is revealed in Fugitive six, that his mother- Bea Barnaby, is one of the heads of the Foundation, which is the true reason Einar tried to kill him. Appearances Novels * United As One * Generation One * Fugitive Six * Return To Zero Legacies Being a Human-Garde, he has a few Legacies of his own. Telekinesis The first Legacy he gained, all Garde and Human-Garde have this Legacy. Barnaby has the ability to move, levitate and manipulate objects whit mind. Nigel in the figth against the mogadorians her projectiles. In Generation One he used an offensive force against the reapers, and the Foundation henchmen and compete with Einar. Sound Manipulation After the attack on Patience Creek, Nigel gains this Legacy. His screams are loud enough to cause headaches and bleeding from the ear to those around him. Nigel also shows an ability to alter the tone and timbre of his voice, along with being able to throw his voice from any direction. During Generation One, Nigel learns to create a sound vacuum, where only those he chooses are able to hear the conversation. Abilities Combat Hand - To - Hand: Category:Males Category:Human Garde Category:Loric Allies Category:Humans Category:Lost Files Crossover Characters Category:Lorien Legacies Reborn Characters Category:The Fugitive Six Category:Article stubs Category:Major Characters Category:Characters